powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CarverSindile/Carver Sindile
Name: Carver Sindile (WIP) Name Meaning: Carver - It takes your time to learn but, once you have mastered a subject, you do not forget it and Sindile means the survivor. I was born in Lake Forest Park, Washington and lived with my mom and dad. When I was 14, I went to Asia for tourism/holiday with my parents. Between the first week and the seventh week after we arrived in Asia (he was chosen for a reason (reason unknown)), I was kidnapped by a few men (probably hired guns), and for days I was blindfolded in a dark room (like Zero Dark Thirty) and was barely allowed any food or water (only one meal a day was allowed (food only - no drinks) to test psychological reaction). The men who kidnapped me got in an argument and left me to rot (to test for survival skills in an unknown place). I was found by an enigmatic/eccentric monk, the monk took me to the temple where he lived. The temple taught many martial arts the ones they taught are Wing Chun, Wushu, Ninjutsu, Shaolin Kung Fu, Ninjutsu and many other martial arts and it where the death touch (Dim Mak), one inch punch originated and they also teach t'ai chi and teach people (assassin, mercenaries, ninjas, underground fighters, etc.) all around the world who comes to this temple. I was raised and taught there. By the age of twenty-two (22), I was a master of Wing Chun Wushu, Shaolin Kung Fu, Ninjutsu, so they decide I couldn’t learn any more and so I decided to travel the world (illegally) for 2 and a half years and learn more of martial arts and weapon training of martial arts so when I became twenty-four (24), I traveled back to America and searched for my parents. When I found my parents, I found out they accumulated a debt from black market people, trying to find their child, so the only way to pay off his parents debt is to work for the black market/underworld for the rest of my life, I took odd jobs here and there but he always complete the mission/job without failure. I came across the underworld and its inhabitants. Then I started to learn about the underworld and its inhabitants. I taught myself how to use guns of all kinds (conventional and unconventional). When I reached 25, I opened a pawn shop (for income) and a bar (for information) and a comic book store, which was a front for my profession; Assassination. I have nicknames such as "The Storm Ghost" and "The Ghost" also the "Gray Man" (all my nicknames are eponymous); "Gray Man" because I can blend into any scene or situation without standing out, hiding his skills and qualities. "The Storm Ghost" because I strike like thunder and disappear like smoke and "The Ghost" because I'm hard to find, hard to track, nobody knows my identity (Since I killed everybody holding my parents hostage including the bosses of the underworld/black market) and I can infiltrate any place. I have many aliases. I got my money from intimidation and making things than selling them, assassination jobs and odd jobs also from my pawn shop and comic book shop and bar. I use children (courier), Internet (Tor Browser) to be contracted and sometimes auction sites (like that one Elementary (TV show) episode), his client never sees his face (uses a medium), and he always check the background of his client and get contracts using the internet to retrieve details of target. Born August 13, 1990. I have a code of ethics. I have a couple of safe houses. I also have multiple ID's and personalities. I have one regular bank account and a Cayman Island account (will be changed) from my underground contacts. I have a bank manager and money launder running payroll for him. I have decided to rid the world of the evil that took my parents, by becoming an assassin during the day and vigilante by night to rid the world of certain groups of people. After I finish my training at the temple. I spent some of my time training myself to intellectual and physical perfection or very close to it and learning a variety of assassination techniques. While abroad, I studied and received training in multiple martial arts under various instructors and in different countries. My knowledge made me an unconventional and unpredictable individual. I have short hair and I keep my face clean of facial hair so no one can grab onto it and keep control of my movements (think of John Wick where he is at The Red Circle and he grabs a big guy with a big beard to control his movement). I have been wondering for several years if I should take it to the next level, by drafting training and commanding a global team of people. Maintains multiple safe houses and vehicles. He also maintains multiple bank accounts. He has an array of money caches. Ideas for the Character Carver Sindile Obtain equipment (including false identities). Why he was kidnapped: priceless martial arts book from ancient time the men wanted (family heirloom). The government hires or asks him to infiltrate a top-secret installation, a terrorist camp, etc. Kidnapped the kid. Practice their rules. Maybe 27-30 years. Killed his mom and dad. Flashbacks should be included. Disguise themselves = to sneak in. Prepare for the mission. using information provided by the patron. Data gathered by their own investigation. Perfect his fighting technique. Address his character flaws. Assassin by day, Vigilante by night. He was left for dead under mysterious/unknown circumstances. First victim: People who killed his parents. 1. Start off with action or really provoking dialogue. The main character is victimized. Does not be overly overt. 2. The very subtle scene where a character's behavior set or history is established. Some level of action or something that pops. 3. Use an interrupted time start with the ending. 4. The main character (if available/if possible) look back on the story like flashbacks. 5. Give a very compelling diatribe about a topic. Topics are loosely related to the story but very compelling and intriguing. 6. Start with a quick rundown of the assassin/vigilante doing his pre-assassination ritual, mantra, or routine. Add confusion (good). Create suspense as to what is actually going to happen. Tactical Analysis. Enhanced Surveillance. No signature weapon, no calling card and no MO to make it harder to identify him and it was his personal idea. He keeps his assassin and vigilante identity separate. He would take months to research anybody and everybody to be prepared before he evens knows his target. Always wear a cup/groin protector (kevlar). "In the right hands, anything and I mean anything can be used as a weapon." Quote by Carver Sindile. Carver is a polymath. A paranoid friend who is also a hedge fund managers - money manager for Carver (back wages). He can take over any role. Works for the highest bidder - wherever the money takes him. Mood depends on wherever they are at the situation, etc. (story wise). Anti-Hero - Master Assassin - CIA trained killers in a secure military facility (partly trained Carver). Red phosphorus. Quote from Carver "Some people believe I do it for the money and other people believe I do it for the fun/adrenaline, but for me, it's a way of life. Since he is an assassin, he travels all over the world. 1) Lack of conscience. 2) Cunning - "thinks outside the box." 3) Versatility. 4) Charm and glibness. 5) Pathological tendencies. 6) Risk taking. 7) Restlessness. 8) Untrustworthy. 9) Chaotic life. 10) Nothing to lose. A secret organization with a purpose to maintain order (this means Splinter Cell if I wanted to do a fanfiction crossover). Secret planes - Black sites. Deathstroke personality. Private museum. Member of a secret order (so was his parents) - public identity: C.I.A./NSA - Temple was part of the order. Funny/sarcastic - Deadpool personality. Learned free running. Sat phone for banking. Wipe out the whole disgusting street of grime aka criminals of all kinds. Story deals about assassins. He wants to try to master Ch'i. Gunrunner - friend for illegal firearms. Trained with a couple of thief's. Character assassinations. The crisis of conscience. Breaking the 4th wall. Fighting Combinations Block - Legsweep Block - Disarm - Slam Right Arm - Left Arm Right Leg - Left Leg A mix of Blacklist James Spader and White Collar Neal Caffery. Questions Who was the people who left him for dead: Poor people who wanted a lot of money (just a cover story). Why was he left for dead: Kidnappers got in an argument and no money was given to them, so they decided to leave him for dead (just a cover story but leaving him for dead was not a cover story/ cover-up). What is his true motive: To get rid of criminals and people who associate with them. What is his personality/unique trait: Sociopath (anti-hero). Ability to analyze the thing. Hide his wealth in a secret cave in the forest where he was born. Using fear against others can prevent physical combat. But first, you must conquer and experience fear to use and understand it. Carver Sindile Safehouse Home Security: Door and Locks Four-screw, heavy-duty, high-security strike plate. Install this heavy-duty strike plate using three-inch wood screws to cut deep into the door frame stud. Use these longer screws in the knob lock strike plate as well, and use at least one long screw in each door hinge. Use a solid core or metal door for all entrance points. Use a heavy-duty deadbolt lock with a one-inch throw bolt. Use a heavy-duty knob-in-lock set with a dead-latch mechanism. Use a heavy-duty, four-screw strike plate with a three-inch screw to penetrate into a wooden door frame. Use a wide-angle 160-degree peephole mounted no higher than 58 inches (4.8 feet). Security procedures - security measures. Security assets. White silken carpet and/or hardwood floor. Badge key or biometric devices used to unlock entrances to secured areas. Large rolls of landscape fabric can be used as blackout curtains. Detection System - Alarm system. Hedges: Nice thick hedge. Boxwood - grow up to 15 feet (ft.) tall. Bamboo: Excellent natural barrier. Creates a fence. Fences: Chain link. Barbed wire or razor wire. Wood. Walls: Brick and concrete with steel. Topping it with broken glass. Safe Room 5 square feet (sq.ft.) of floor space per person - minimum. 7 or 8 square feet (sq.ft.) per person - maximum. Total minimum floor size of 35 to 40 square feet (sq.ft.) maximum. Crossbracing/reinforcement in the walls and ceilings. Insulated concrete forms (ICFs). Basement. Walls are steel reinforcement. Double up 2x4 studs for the walls - covered by steel plating - two layers of 1/2-inch or 3/4-inch plywood. Steel door with steel frame reinforced by titanium - two or three heavy-duty deadbolts. Military-grade landline (reinforced by titanium cable) telephone wired into the room, as well as electrical power. Two linked lock mechanism holes for the dual combination dials timelock with its four movements. Steel reinforced concrete 1 ft. (0.31m) thick wall 3.5 ft (1 m) thick door. Tamper-resistant locks on exterior doors. Multiple layers of armor plating. Soft silky pillow. Fighting Styles Krav Maga, the official self-defense method of the Israeli defense force. One of the basic tenets of the hand-to-hand combat is to identify and take advantage of your opponents' weak side. Black arts in Ninjutsu. Rotated spin. Mixed martial arts. Left Leg - Right Leg - Left Arm - Right Arm - different variations. 360 spin. No Spins - for a moment defenseless. No high kicks could knock off balance. Mastered his training for self-defense. Professionally trained martial artist. Stealth attacks. Jeet Kune Do, Wushu, Wing Chun, Arnis (Eskrima and Kali). Specialized fighting style: CQC: A brutal mix of hand to hand combat and gunplay. Center Axis Relock pistol stance. Close quarters combat technique (CQC). Silent assassination. Category:Blog posts